


Look Stubs

by jamtav



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Awkward Kissing, Fluff, M/M, like dang this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtav/pseuds/jamtav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beats will be ill, the smiles will be real, and the snacks will be motherfucking off the hook. </p><p>In which Gamzee walks to Tavros's house, Tavros doesn't bake, bad pike-up lines happen, and Gamzee informs Tavros on a couple of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Stubs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for using the over-used prompt, but I really just wanted to write some gamtav, and I couldn't think of anything haha.  
> I'm pretty proud of this for now, and compared to my earlier fics, it shows that I've improved a lot!  
> Anyway, enjoy!! uwu

AT: }:D  
TC: nO hOnKeR iN fRoNt Of ThAt CaPiTaL D?  
AT: oH, wHOOPS, i GUESS I FORGOT  
AT: }:o)  
TC: ThAtS WhAt iM MoThErFuCkIn tAlKiNg aBoUt  
TC: GeT ReAdY To aDd sOmE DaRk pUrPlE To tHoSe mAsSaCrE CaNvAsEs tHaT ArE AlL Up aNd lAiD OuT BrOtHeR BeCaUsE YoU KnOw tHaT CuTe aS FuCk eMoTiCoN GeTs mY BlOoDpUsHeR AlL SwElLiNg aNd sHiT LiKe iN OnE Of tHeM ShItTy rOmCoMs :o)  
AT: hOW BIG, wOULD YOU SAY YOUR BLOODPUSHER SWELLS, eXACTLY?  
TC: I'D SaY AbOuT As bIg aS KaRkAtS MoThErFuCkInG TeMpEr  
AT: tHATS, pROBABLY THE NICEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME }:,)  
TC: :o)  
AT: }:o)  
TC: fUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuCk  
AT: oH, aLSO ON AN UNRELATED NOTE,  
AT: dIDNT YOU MENTION WANTING TO HANG OUT, tONIGHT?  
AT: bECAUSE IF SO, i AM MORE THAN READY FOR YOUR COMPANY, mY MAIN BRO  
TC: aWwWw hElL YeS  
TC: YoU BeSt bE Up aNd kNoWiNg tHaT I Am rEaDy tO SlAm aNd jAm, BrOtHeR  
TC: wE'Re gOnNa kIcK ThIs bItCh dOwN ThE MoThErFuCkInG StAiRs hAhAhAhA  
AT: i AM SUDDENLY, rEMINDED OF OUR LAST CONVERSATION, wHICH MENTIONED MEETING UP,,,  
TC: ShIt, DuDe, I HaD A HuNcH YoU WoUlD Up aNd dIg tHaT NoIsE Up  
TC: MoThErFuCkInG gRaVe RoBbEr OvEr HeRe  
AT: oH,  
AT: i MEAN, iF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, wE DONT HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT,,  
TC: NaH, mAn, ItS ChIlL.  
TC: LeAk wHaTeVeR YoU WeRe gOiNg tO SpIlL InTo mY DuCtS BeFoRe i iNtErRuPtEd lIkE A RuDe mOtHeRfUcKeR  
AT: iT WASN'T REALLY RUDE, bUT ALRIGHT,  
AT: i GUESS, i JUST KIND OF WANTED TO KNOW  
AT: uHH,  
AT: iF YOU STILL FELT, tHE SAME WAY ABOUT ME, eVEN AFTER ALL THIS TIME?  
TC: fIrSt aNd fOrEmOsT, mY BuLl-hOrNeD BrO, i wOuLd lIkE To aPoLoGiZe fOr wHaT I Up aNd sAiD AlL ThAt tImE AgO  
TC: mAn, I DoNt eVeN KnOw wHaT WaS GoInG ThRoUgH My rOtTeD PaN BaCk tHeN  
TC: bUt i dO KnOw fOr cErTaIn tHaT I WoUlD NeVeR TrY To mAkE YoU UnCoMfOrTaBlE On pUrPoSe, TaV  
TC: ThAt sHiT JuSt aIn't rIgHt, MaKiN' yOuR TrUe bRo aLl uNcOmFoRtAbLe aNd sHiT FoR ShItS AnD GiGgLeS. wHo eVeN Up aNd dOeS A ThInG LiKe tHaT, mAn  
AT: tHANK YOU, fOR APOLOGIZING,  
AT: i AM SUDDENLY VERY LESS CONFUSED, aND THE MEMORY HAS BECOME NOT AS AWKWARD TO THINK ABOUT,  
TC: ShIt, i'm gLaD I CoUlD ClEaR ThInGs uP FoR A BrOtHeR  
TC: aNd fOr tHaT FiRsT QuEsTiOn yOu wEnT AnD PoNdErEd, YeAh  
TC: i sTiLl gOt mY SiLlY FlUsH CrUsH LiKe oNe oF ThEm bImBo sChOoL GiRlS In tHe cArToOnS  
TC: BuT I'M NoT AlL Up aNd iN YoUr fAcE AbOuT It, DoG. i dOn't eXpEcT An aNsWeR AnYtImE SoOn sO DoNt gEt aLl sTrEsSeD  
TC: i mEaN I WoUlD LoVe iT If yOu rEtUrNeD ThE PiTy, DoN'T GeT Me wRoNg mOtHeRfUcKeR, bUt i'm nOt aBoUt tO FoRcE YoU InTo a rElAtIoNsHiP YoU AiN'T GoT No bUsInEsS In bEiNg iN, yOu fEeL?  
AT: i FEEL, }:)  
TC: hElL YeAh  
TC: aW ShIt, BrO, iTs gEtTiN EaRlY, sO I ShOuLd bE On mY WaY RiGhT AbOuT NoW  
TC: iF YoU WaNt wE CaN CoNtInUe tHiS CoNvErSaTiOn aT YoUr hIvE  
AT: tHAT WON'T BE NECESSARY, i THINK  
AT: bESIDES, i WANT TO START ON SOME SICK RHYMES THE MINUTE YOUR BONY BUTT STEPS THROUGH THE DOOR, hAHA  
AT: oH, aLSO, dID YOU WANT ME TO PREPARE SOME SNACKS, fOR SAID ARRIVAL?  
TC: FuUuUuUuUuUuCk yEeEeEeS  
AT: }:oD  
\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT] \--

Fuck, Tavros was really pulling at your pusher strings at the beginning of that conversation, but then he brought up past you's shitty mistake and if that didn't make a motherfucker uncomfortable... You sigh and stare at the pesterlog for a solid 5 minutes before you snap out of it. You really have to get going or else you won't make it there on time, and plus, you don't like leaving a motherfucker waiting.

You grab your jacket from a pile of horns and sniff it. You shrug and decide that it could smell worse, so you put it on and walk out of your hive. Step one completed. This is probably the fastest you have ever completed step one. Karkat would be proud, you think. 

Step two, actually walking there, is the hardest part. It's not the fact that you have to walk; Tavros lives an okay distance away from you. It's the question of if you can get there before the sun comes up. In order to do this, you can't stop to look at things and space out; you have to be moving constantly. This proves difficult for you, but it's possible. You start to wonder if you should have left at an earlier time. But how could you when Tavros was all stealing your nose and shit like that? Your smile is probably the goofiest thing any troll has ever laid his or her look stubs on.

Halfway down the road you realize you forgot your shoes. Haha fuck. Oh well.

On a separate road, you start to wonder what this visit will be like. Every visit so far has been more fun than you could ever expect, but Tavros seemed like he was acting different today with all them emoticons and bringing up the makeouts thing which a motherfucker wasn't partial to bringin' up. You could just be reading into things too much, as you usually did. Besides, you shouldn't be questioning whether the visit will be wicked or awkward. What happens will happen, and you shouldn't go around questioning the miracle that is faith.

The beats will be ill, the smiles will be real, and the snacks will be motherfucking off the _hook_.

 

* * *

 

You pop some tiny store-bought cakes on a tray, because since when do you know how to cook? Also, you know that Gamzee happens to love these sugary little cake things, so you buy them for him every now and then. Of course, he doesn't know you don't make them. Even though you know it doesn't make much sense, somehow you think that if you told him the truth some of the flavor would be taken away.

You pour some lemonade in a pitcher and get some plastic cups. You place all of your snackage on the coffee table in the living room and wheel next to the couch, feeling as if actually hauling yourself on it would be a major waste of time.

You grab your laptop and talk to Aradia on Trollian for a while. She says something about going out on an adventure, informing you of some really neat ruins a long ways away from her hive that she had known about for a long time; today would be the first time she would ever explore them, and she seemed really excited. You didn't really care to ask her how she knew about them if this would be the first time she saw them. You tell her you're sorry you can't tag along because of Gamzee's visit, but you both know you wouldn't go with her anyway, being paralyzed and all. She doesn't bring it up; instead, she tells you she wishes you could see some of the crazy stuff she has seen on her adventures. She thinks you would like it. With a quick see you later, Aradia logged off, and you decide to catch up on some old TV shows while you wait. 

About a hour later, you hear a knock on your door. You close your laptop and open the door with a smile, which is probably the goofiest thing any troll has ever laid his or her look stubs on.

Your eyes fall on his bare feet, and you can't help but let out an embarrassingly loud snort. You look up at him, and he notices you noticing his feet. He smirks and says, "You knocked my socks off so hard that my shoes came off too." That was so incredibly cheesy; you can't breathe. You can hear him laughing too, but you can't look at him or you'll start crying from laughter. You look anyway.

 

* * *

After your laughing session, it time for the ill beats session, in which all of the beats are so ill they're staying home from school. You make your way into Tavros's hive, and after helping his fine self onto the couch, you lean back yourself and prop your legs up on the coffee table. And then you notice them. "FUCK _yes_ ," you exclaim with a grin, popping one of those sweet, little miracle cakes into your mouth. Tavros smiles and giggles beside you; damn, if that wasn't the best thing, cakes and a giggle at the exact same time.  
You see the spark of inspiration in his eyes with a perfect hint of mischief, and he starts off your session with, "I see you like the cake; though it's you who usually bakes, I find my skills rather appropriate."

Your eyes light up, "Shiiiiiii _iitttt_! Go ahead and continue while I reach for another of these motherfuckin' cakes." You then proceed to have the cutest and sweetest rap battle in all of paradox space.

Once the snickering and rapping and cute shit is over and done with, the two of you decide to pop in a movie and chill. You hope Tavros doesn't fall asleep again. It was a pain in the ass trying to get him into his recuperacoon last time, considering you can barely walk by yourself without tripping let alone carrying someone else. Honestly, you're surprised you got him in there without severely injuring him. And if we're being honest here, you wouldn't mind seeing him naked again. You blush at that thought and hope he can't see it behind your face paint.

Out of nowhere, Tavros speaks up in a confident voice (your heart swells with pride and pity for the troll), "Why do you still have flushed feelings for me, Gamzee? Even after all of this time...?" Your heart immediately shrivels up to the size of a nut. "It... It doesn't make much sense..."

"Nah, man. Now that I think about it, it doesn't make much sense, does it?" you gaze at him with a pitiful excuse for a smirk.

After a moment, you lean back against the arm of the couch and words just start spilling out of your mouth, "You're the nicest troll I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You wouldn't kill anything, because you know what it's like to almost be killed, that fear still embedded in your bloodpusher. You don't have a speck of hatred in your in meat suit; you can't even get really mad at the troll who paralyzed you. These traits may seem like a malfunction in your cranium to other trolls but not to this brother. You're a breath of fresh air in this hell hole, and you make me so happy, Tavros. Everyone else gets their hate on so easy; you say or do one thing, and they just snap on you, but not you. Not you, brother."

He stares at you with his mouth slightly open like he never expected that answer. You continue, "You're just so nice, Tav, the nicest troll I've ever met. You're so good at rapping, and you actually _like_ me, and you like being _around_ me. You keep getting shit handed to you left and right, even though you have never done anything to up and deserve that rusted platter. Whenever I see you, fucking flying insects get their flutter on in my stomach, and I can barely contain this righteous pity that I all up and bestow upon you. Man, I'll up and wrap it in a nice little present for you, make sure there's a big, purple bow on top so you know who it's from, and you could throw it in the garbage, but that doesn't mean it stops existing."

He doesn't stop staring at you; he looks like he's about to cry. You suddenly feel really bad; you didn't want to make him _cry_. "Shit, Tavros. Shit. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, man, honest," you say quickly, pushing yourself to the other side of the couch to comfort him. However to your surprise, he's not crying; he's smiling. You sigh in relief.

"That's really nice of you to say. I didn't know you felt like that. I just always assumed that you just had a little flush crush on me, not... _that_ ," he tells you. "That's really nice," he repeats.

You really want to kiss him right now, but you know you're in no position to make that decision, not after the whole "sloppy makeouts" thing. So you two just kind of stare at each other for a while. Then, Tavros just starts puckering his lips and shutting his eyes very tight, a light brown blush spreading across his face that's barely noticeable.

"What are you... What are you doing?" you ask, squinting your eyes a little bit.

"O-Oh... I was just... assuming this was the part where we kissed, I guess," he says, opening one eye while still keeping the same face awkwardly.

"Oh," now you're the one who's blushing, yours a little bit more bright, "I-Is a motherfucker okay with that?"

"Well, I'm only puckering my lips. This is as much of an invitation you'll get," he says sarcastically, maybe to lighten the mood.

"Oh..." you reply. Very smooth. You bet Tavros is swooning all over the place in his mind right now. With lines like "o-oh..." and "what are you doing?", how could he not be?

You awkwardly lean in and mash your lips together in an uncomfortable manner, your noses clashing together also. Oh, man. You fucked up. This is _so_ awkward, and it's over as soon as it starts, your head all foggy and scrabbled. You pull away from him, scared to see his expressio- he's smiling. Now he's laughing. You laugh with him, draping your long arms around his neck and pushing your face into his chest that smells like lemonade and that shitty cologne he sprays all over himself.

Then, you two kiss once more, tilting your heads a little now, and it's not much better, but it's perfect. And then you pull back to look him in the eyes, and your two grins are possibly the goofiest things any troll has ever laid his or her look stubs on.


End file.
